Xenoblade Chronicles Links
by Killer Whail
Summary: This is take place after Xenoblade Chronicles 2's story has finished.


Xenoblade Chronicles

It was a quiet peaceful day in the new land of Elysium. It had been a while since the group had been able to say that. They all stood in the central plaza of Elysium which branched out to the other towns and cities. "Well that's that" said Rex with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Our time together as heroes is over and now this is where we part". Rex couldn't say the whole sentence without rubbing his eyes. "Hey chum" Zeke stepped forward what are you going to do now that this crazy adventure is over. "Well" Rex replied "I guess I'll just go back to being a salvager, and" Rex paused. Morag also stepped up "I'm guessing that you were going to say live a normal live". Rex stared at Morag and then at the Aegises, Pyra and Mythra. He then began to think. This questions forced him to think deeper than he originally intended. While in the moment all he thought about was taking Pyra and Mythra to Elysium and didn't think of what would happen after that. "What will you do now Rex" questioned Morag. "I'm not sure I'll probably go back to being a salvager". "I'll may not see you guys again". "What Rex-Rex talking about Tora will always be your friend" Tora declared. Nia joined in too "yeah we may not see each other as much but we will always be friends". A long silence broke over the group. Morag was the first to break the silence "well I better get going, I want to check on the Niall I-mean the emperor". "Tora have to go visit Dadapon and Lila" Tora remarked. "I've got check on my old man I Tantal" Zeke stated. Pandoria giggled "o Zeke I know you care about your father but you're just trying to hide it". "What no I just felt generous" Zeke replied. "Sure, sure". "Well I guess I want to head over to Gormott to say a quick hi" Nia said. "Well I get that leaves me, I guess I head over to see the folks in Fonsett Village, then maybe I go back to Argentum". "Rex are you okay" asked Mythra. "Rex laughed "I never pegged you for the worrying type, don't worry I'm fine" said Rex trying to hide the sadness. "Rex it's Okay" said Mythra gently which was odd. "Well I guess this is goodbye" sighed Rex. "We will surely meet again Rex" and with that the group parted ways and separated. Look after Rex for me said Nia as she left down a different path. Now it was only Rex and the Aegises. "Well Pyra, Mythra lets go to Fonsett Village". The two nodded their heads as they ran behind him.

"Rex, Rex, Rex" the kids back at Fonsett chirped. "Hey guys, wow you guys have grown since the last time I've seen you guys" Rex said amazed. "Rex welcome back". Rex turned around to see Aunty Corinne standing there. "Rex it pleases me to see that you're back in one peace, you too Pyra and Mythra". "Rex we have so much questions to ask about what happened while you were on your journey" the kids of Fonsett said. Then a little girl turned to Pyra. "Are you Rex's girlfriend"? She asked innocently. This caused both Rex and Pyra to blush madly. "So you must be" the girl continued, "If so look after Rex, he can do some pretty embarrassing stuff, once he- she was cut off by Rex. "That's quite enough" Rex said annoyed his face still hot red. As for Pyra her face was as red as her hair. "Alright that is quite enough questions for today the boy just came back from a long journey give him a break". Rex mouthed to Aunty Corinne a thank-you. She then nodded. "Alright I'm going to make dinner, Pyra do you want to come". "Of course I just thought of an ingredient that would make my Pot-Au-Feu even better than ever before". She than followed the old lady into the kitchen. 23 minutes later they were at the dinner at the dinner table. "Mmm it tastes amazing Pyra" Rex said while eating the food.

"Thanks Rex" Pyra replied a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "Rex Do you have any manners" Pyra giggled". Rex was too busy eating the food to hear her say that. "Hey Rex do you want to go for a walk after, there's, there's something I want to tell you" Pyra said nervously. Rex looked up confused. "Um, sure thing Pyra, just let me go and get ready". Just then Mthyra pulled Pyra out of the room. "Are you going to say what I think you're going to say"? Pyra nodded. "I'm sorry Mythra". "Don't be" replied Mythra. "I love him but not in the same way you do". "Pyra I'm ready" Rex yelled. "OK I'll be right there". Rex and Pyra walked along the pathway. "So Pyra, what is it you wanted to talk to me about" questioned Rex. "Um, well, I-I l… the ground started to shake. "Rex what I'm trying to say is that… A 6 legged beast appeared from the ground.

Half of its body was a holy white with a half halo at the top of its head and the other half was a deep dark black with instead of a halo it had a horn. It had one divine angel wing with the other one looking like a charcoal black dragon wing. It had one sky blue eye with calm forgiving look and another blood red eye full of hate. It looked to contain souls I it. It also had a dim dark tail like a grey sky.

It then launched a grey beam at Rex. He then rolled out of the way of the shot taking minimal damage. "Rolling Smash". The attack had no effect. This shocked Rex because he knew he landed a direct hit. The beast simply ignored him and continued attacking. Rex tried his best to dodge the shots but eventually he ran out of energy, the beast then started charging its beam. Pyra then stood in the way of the shot. When the beast saw this it immediately stopped charging its beam and instead resorted to whacking Pyra with its tail. This sent Pyra flying into a tree and slamming against it making her shriek in pain. The beast then left just like that, then everything was silent and calm once again. "Pyra, are you okay?" Rex asked with a worrying look. "Yes, I'm fine" Pyra said stiffly. She then got up and walked away. What's wrong with Pyra Rex Thought? "Pyra are you sick? Rex asked. "No I just need some alone time". Pyra looked both sad and angry, and the question Rex just asked increased the emotion. Pyra ran away to a lookout.

She stared out into the sea of water were the cloud sea used to be. Pyra sighed. She couldn't believe that her chance to confess her feelings to Rex were ruined. On top of that she couldn't believe that Rex asked her if she was sick, who does he thinks she is. How could he be so oblivious? She was now stuck in this trance. She broke out of it when the little girl from before asked her if she was okay.

"Did something happen between you and Rex? Oh I forgot you and Rex and together yet, sorry". "It's okay little girl, hey what's your name by the way". "Um Melia". "Melia huh, that's a nice name". "Hey Pyra if you want to tell Rex you like him you should do it tomorrow before you forget". This made Pyra blush but instead of denying it she just agreed.

Back At The House

"Pyra are you okay?" Rex asked. "Yes Rex you worry too much". "Pyra I want to- never mind, good night". "Night Rex". "Pyra what happened?" Mythra asked. "Things didn't go the way I wanted it to" Pyra mumbled. "it's okay do it tomorrow". "Yeah".

The Next Day

Pyra stood outside of Rex's door. She knocked. No one answered. Must be sleeping Pyra thought. When she opened she saw it empty and on the bed there was a note. It said "Pyra by the time your reading I'll be long gone. Where you may ask to Argentum. I was only seemed special because I was the Driver of the Aegis, the Driver of you. But now since the journey of getting you Elysium is over, and now I guess all I am is a salvager and I'm nothing special. Now since you no longer need me you can find someone who deserves someone like you". From Rex

This for some reason angered Pyra. How could he think that Pyra thought? I thought we had a bond but I guess the only thing tying us together was the core crystal. I thought he would be different, someone I could love and have him love me in return but I guess I was wrong.

"Rex, you're not working like you used to, what's wrong". Rex thought for a moment the reason he started salvaging in the first place was to find a place to Elysium, but now since the cloud sea was gone he went around digging for artifacts. No he couldn't keep it up, since he met Pyra a lot of stuff had happened and he couldn't believe how selfish he was to try to go back to a normal life. Now his normal life was being the Driver of Aegis. Unfortunately he realised this too late.

When he had got back he had found that Pyra and Mythra were gone. He asked the people of Fonsett where had they gone. Most people didn't know where she was until he finally got an answer saying that she left because the only reason she was staying had left. "You must had done a real number on her". Where could she was the question stuck in Rex head.


End file.
